


Throw Tickertape

by voleuse



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-31
Updated: 2007-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>There's a hero in every car</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw Tickertape

**Author's Note:**

> Set during S1. Title and summary adapted from Jeffrey Foucault's "Wild Waste and Welter."

It wasn't long before the legend of Kara Thrace made its way to Laura's ears. Aside from the excited whispers she heard her aides exchanging after every jump, she'd stood in CIC herself. She'd heard Thrace's whoops of enthusiasm crackling out of the speakers. When she'd waited alongside Commander Adama in the bay, she'd watched Thrace toss her helmet to one of the crew with a friendly insult, then shake the sweat out of her eyes.

Laura wasn't sure if she liked this pilot, no matter how personable she seemed to be. Her laugh was too brash, and her salutes too impatient. Thrace got along with the people just fine, but her contradictory disregard for authority made her a difficult workmate.

Despite that, Laura needed her, because everybody else did. The remnants of the Colonies needed someone to believe in, and sometimes a steady hand with a weapon was easier for faith than a prophecy.

She realized, as she met with COs and LSOs and XOs and CAGs, that cultivating relationships with significant non-lettered officers would strengthen the Colonies, too. She offered Lieutenant Thrace a drink in exchange for a conversation.

Thrace mouthed a polite refusal, but her expression was anything but.

Laura smiled, satisfied. She could use that, too.


End file.
